The Dark Prince (WANG YO x OC Fanfiction)
by BluShadow06
Summary: Kim Chaeyoung is a strong and brave twenty-two-year-old who teleported back in time to the Goryeo era. She comes across a heartless-evil third prince who barely smiles and sure knows how to get under her skin. They bicker constantly, and there are times where he attempts to kill her for her lack of defiance. Will love conquer all evil? Or will evil conduct all righteousness?
1. Prologue

**[Authors note]**

**I really enjoyed watching "Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo" and the person that stood out the most to me is the third prince. I really pity his character. I believe that if he had someone by his side to show him that he wasn't alone or that he shouldn't try to earn his mother's adoration by doing wicked things that would lead him to downfall. His fate would have been different. **

**Queen Yoo was a very despicable character. Not only did she choose power over her children, but she also turned them against each other. Her greed was way beyond the affection she had for her boys. That evil b*tch! Mind my language. I just didn't enjoy the character at all, but the actress did a phenomenal job at portraying her so kudo to her. **

**But I ****really felt Wang Yo's pain when he confessed to his mother, that all of what he had done was for her. He feared that she would abandon him like she did with Wang So. He was willing to kill his brothers' because of her, and her greed for the throne. She had driven him too far to which lead him to his demise. Come on! I CAN'T be the only one that feels for this man...**

**In this fanfic I'm going to stick to the original plot of the drama, but there's going to be a lot of change. Wang Yo's personality will still be the same. Like I said, I'm sticking to the original plot**.

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THE KOREAN DRAMA, APART FROM MY OWN ONES.** **NOW ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE :)**

~Prologue~

Chaeyoung strided down the narrowly lit alleyway with a furious look plastered on her face. Her hands were clenched tightly at her side as she gritted her teeth together.

As soon as she got off at Incheon subway station, she immediately felt a dozen of eyes peering at her in the dark. At first she thought it was her weary mind playing tricks, but once she reached the third street that was a few blocks away from the convenience store; the one down the road from her house. She heard an unmistakable sound of shuffling footsteps, emitting from behind, which immediately came to her attention.

She was smart enough to not look back, and instead continued walking as if oblivious of being tailed. If they knew she was aware of their presence, it wouldn't be long, until they started pouncing on her.

Her eyes briefly glanced down at her wrist that lit up by the little button she pushed on the side of her watch. It was 10:55 pm.

She had caught the last train to Incheon. The fifth largest area by population, located in the northwestern region of South Korea. It was also her favourite place in the world.

Incheon was forty-five minutes away from Seoul. Seoul was the capital and the heart of South Korea. It was where she worked. There were many cheap apartments, flats and units in Seoul, but Incheon was her home. It held a precious place in her heart that she could not leave behind. It was where her parents raised her and her younger brother, Chan-Woo.

Chaeyoung was on her way to pick up her seven-year-old brother who was not too far from home. He was at the convenience store where she entrusted him with a young pretty girl who offered to babysit.

The old lady next door to her, that usually looked after Chan-Woo, fell very ill. That lead to a lot of time being spent finding another babysitter. Luckily for Chaeyoung, she met the store owners granddaughter who was around the same age as her.

The girl seemed to love children, regarding the way that Chan-Woo had gotten along with her so quickly was very rare. Her eyes held so much kindness and warmth that Chaeyoung felt the comfort of trusting the girl with the most important person in her life, her brother. If it wasn't for that, she wouldn't have left Chan-Woo with a complete stranger.

The streets were empty at this hour. Chaeyoung had finished work at 9:30 pm. Her boss, Cheon Tae-Gu, had made her stay back for another two and a half hours just because she came to work a few minutes late.

Earlier today when Chaeyoung arrived at the Four Seasons Hotel Seoul - where she worked - Tae-Gu's assistant was already waiting for her in the lobby. Her boss never wasted his time on coming and checking on her, instead he had his assistant spy on her. Like a hawk does to it's prey.

After her parents were murdered a few weeks ago, an elderly man showed up to her parents' wake. He claimed that he was a close friend of her father's. He offered Chaeyoung a job at his five-star hotel and that's where she met his only son. Tae-Gu. Unlike his humane father, Tae Gu had taken a sudden abhorrence towards her and made it his life mission to ruin her. She didn't understand why he hated her so much, yet the feeling was mutual.

Tae-Gu's father was the chairman. He had ordered Tae-Gu to put Chaeyoung in his department as a barmaid. Of course Tae-Gu was furious at first, but then he took it as an advantage to put more pressure on her. It had been almost one month since Chaeyoung started working at the hotel. During that short amount of time, she found the chairman to be kind and contented to her. However, his son was nothing but a narcissistic asswipe.

She was only working at the hotel to pay off the shit load of debt her father left behind. Let's not forget the cheap and shabby looking apartment she stayed in, and Chan-Woo's school fees. The salary was pretty attractive. However, as soon as it was received, it barely lasted her twenty-four hours. Since her parents were buried six feet beneath soil, she had to suffer the consequences that they had left behind.

Until this day, not once had she complained. She already knew there was no use of doing so. Life was shit and she accepted that. She ensured that her little brother had food in his system, a roof over his head, and clothes that kept him warm. She didn't care about anything else.

As Chaeyoung rounded the corner, she saw an alleyway nearby and darted towards it. She had never taken this route before, but it shouldn't be too far from the convenience store considering it was a one way street. She picked up her pace and ran as fast as her feet could go. She wrenched her neck over her shoulder, her eyes narrowing slightly as she noticed a couple of dark figures emerging from the shadows.

She was half-way through the alleyway, when she slowed down into a stroll. Her shoulders squared in as she closed her eyes and brought her breath-takes to minimal. Running would not solve anything. Most importantly, she wanted to find out who these people were. It might seem like a reckless thing to do, but if this was a serious matter, and if these people were really after her...

What would stop them from going after her brother?

She noticed that they weren't just some drunkards or street rats, instead they seemed rather perceptive.

If these people wanted her dead they would have done it already. So that meant they needed her alive. The two questions that kept bugging her so much was... who were they and what did they want from her?

Chaeyoung opened her eyes and glared ahead. She cocked her head to the side and came to a halt. A hand shot out to grab her, but Chaeyoung was quick to dodge it as she delivered a strong shin kick. This sent the burly figure stumbling backwards to the ground.

Chaeyoung was really good at kicking ass. In fact, she had never turned down a fight before. It was as if her body was made for fighting. She absolutely loved a good challenge to test her ability and strength, but none were as good as she was. However, that was the past. Ever since losing both her parents, she tried avoiding trouble as much as possible. For the sake of her brother who she would do anything for.

Although it seemed there was no evading it this time. Trouble was knocking at her door. What else was she supposed to do?

Walk away? _No, not likely. _

Her gaze shifted towards the group of people that were now standing behind the person she had just kicked. They were all observing her, including the one on the ground who seemed very irked. They all wore the same dark clothes with a black thin cloth that covered half of their faces, showing only their eyes.

Chaeyoung scowled. "Who are you?" She asked sternly. "What do you want?"

They didn't answer, but instead charged headlong towards her.

She growled and stood in defensive mode, lifting her fist up.

_All right, bring it on!_ She thought profoundly.

**[Fifteen minutes later]**

Chaeyoung was breathing heavily as she hobbled down the path to the convenience store. There were so many, yet she had taken down a couple of men, even big ones. For an average girl, that was quite impressive. However, there were too many of them. So...

She jumped the fence and made a run for it, ignoring the fact that her body was not ready to stop but wanted to take down every one of those son of a bitches. Yet the thought of her little brother being alone in this cruel world gave her that will to stop. If he was ever to be taken away from her from child protective services, she wasn't sure what she'd do. But it would be hard work to win him back.

That was something she'd never let happen. _Ever_.

Chaeyoung walked with a slight limp down the narrow road because of one measly looking stone, that she'd tripped over after making it over the fence. How embarrasing.

Once she reached the store, the lights inside were on. Yet, there was no one in sight. A shiver crept up her spine as the little hairs on her arms rose like spikes.

Something was wrong.

Chaeyoung rushed into the store with a frantic look on her face. She called out for her brother. There was no answer. Her heart began pounding viciously in her ears as she searched the store desperately. For the first time, she noticed that the store was a complete mess. Shelves were toppled over, food scattered everywhere and pieces of glass from window frames were lying on the ground.

_What the hell happened in here? _She thought anxiously.

A loud scream filled her ears. She quickly followed the sound, leading her to the back of the store. Behind a small shack there was a creek. As she neared the creek, she noticed a tall familiar figure standing a few feet from her.

Her eyes hardened and nostrils flared as she saw her brother with the girl who offered to babysit him. They were both on their knees, sobbing. Chaeyoung lifted her gaze to a lithe figure standing behind them. She stared angrily at the man who was responsible for all this.

"You!" She gritted out.

Tae-Gu gave a dark smirk and lifted her brother by the hem of his shirt. The people that she had fought in the alleyway were also there, standing behind Tae-Gu.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Chaeyoung growled.

Tae-Gu chuckled coldly and dragged her brother towards the creek.

Chaeyoung panicked. Her little brother couldn't swim.

"No! What are you doing?" She yelled as Tae-Gu shoved Chan Woo into the water.

She rushed towards her brother. As she was about to jump in after him, Tae-Gu grasped her by the waist. Her eyes narrowed into slits. She thrust her elbow into his abdomen and drove her head backwards into his face. He yelped and immediately let go of her.

Before anyone else could stop her, she dived into the creek. She was very eager to get her little brother out. She could see his little arms flailing out of the water. He wasn't that far. However, as soon as she touched him, her eyes broadened as her body was suddenly dragged beneath the water. She tried getting back to the surface, but it was as if a strong force was pulling her down. The last thing she saw before passing out, was the blood moon that overshadowed the sky.

It came out of nowhere.


	2. Chapter One

~Chapter One~

The first thing Chaeyoung perceived as she regained consciousness, was that her head was very heavy. It felt as if her poor skull had suffered a great amount of blows. Her face scrunched up and her bottom lip curled down from the acute pain.

"Hey." A softly spoken voice filled her ears as she felt someone nudge at her shoulders.

Chaeyoung's eyelids fluttered open, her vision blurry as hell. She saw a faint figure of a girl, hovering over her. Chaeyoung licked her dry lips as her eyes began to focus.

"Are you okay?" That same voice asked with concern.

As soon as her vision became clear, Chaeyoung warily looked around. It was still night-time, yet it wasn't too dark to catch sight of her surrounding. Her brows rose in confusion. She was in the forest.

What was she doing in the forest?

She quickly fished her mind for answers. As if a tidal wave had struck, memories before she went unconscious began to flash through her head all at once.

_She finished her shift late, caught the train home. Noticed people following her. Got into a fight, ran away. Reached the store, couldn't find her brother. Heard a scream, followed it. Found Chan-Woo near the creek. Tae-Gu shoved her brother into the water. She went in after him, then was tugged below the surface by some peculiar force. A red moon appeared and then she blacked out._

Chaeyoung huffed aggravatedly. This was all happening because that evil son of a bitch of a boss didn't like her. So, what did he do? Made people follow her and who knew what his intentions were! He even threw her little brother in the water. That rich snake, Tae Gu!

She had tried to save her brother...

_Chan Woo._

As her brother's name popped into her head again, she jumped to her feet and frantically glanced around.

"My brother. Where is my brother?" She demanded. "I need to find m—" Chaeyoung choked back the rest of her words as her gaze landed on a young pretty girl wearing a light pink hanbok with beautiful patterns that encrusted the smooth material. The girl looked around her age, or maybe a few years younger. "W-what are you wearing?" Chaeyoung added with arch brows, eyeing the hanbok deliberately.

"Does it not look nice on me?" The girl responded with a frown.

Chaeyoung's eyes widened. "What? No— I mean yes, it looks... very nice on you. It's just that—" her mouth then formed into an O as she realized something. "Is there a festival nearby?" She asked.

_Of course_. Chaeyoung thought. Hanboks were only worn on special occasions like at festivals, celebrations or ceremonies. It was totally normal.

"Yes, there is." The girl smiled. "But what are you doing sleeping in the forest?"

Chaeyoung took another heedful look around and grimaced. "I honestly don't know." She muttered, lifting her fingers to comb them through her dark straight hair. She stopped when she noticed that it was in a neatly plaited bun with a hairpin in the middle. Her frown deepened as she eyed what she was wearing. A light purple Hanbok with flower patterns on the shoulders and sleeves, along with a white under-dress beneath it.

"_What. Am. I. Wearing?_" She drawled out with her mouth hanging open.

"What do you mean? You look very pretty." The girl asserted with a wide smile.

"No. The last time I wore a Hanbok, was to my parents' funeral." She glanced down at the clothes on her body again. "This does not belong to me, and I don't remember putting this on," she said as her body staggered.

The girl grabbed a hold of Chaeyoung's arm to steady her as she spoke in an uncertain tone. "What are you implying?"

"These are not my clothes." Chaeyoung said in a rough tone that made it seem as if she was losing it.

"Then whose clothes are they?" She asked, confused.

"I don't know." Chaeyoung quickly replied with frustration. "Where are we? Are we still in Incheon?"

The girl knitted her brows together. "Incheon?" She murmured to herself. Then her eyes widened into large saucers. "_Incheon?!_ Are you... are you talking about _the_ Incheon that is near Seoul?" She stuttered astonished.

"Uh... are you alright because you sound nutty," Chaeyoung bluntly stated.

"What year are you from?"

"W-what?" Chaeyoung stuttered.

_This girl has completely lost her mind._

"I know it sounds crazy, but you need to tell me so I can confirm my suspicion," the girl quickly added.

Chaeyoung grimaced. "2016," she finally replied.

"_2...2...2016_" The girl asked baffled. "That's the year I'm from." There was a moment of silence, then a wide grin formed on her lips. "Yes, finally! Someone that's not from this _hectic_ timeline," she said in so much glee.

"I really think you need to see a doctor." Chaeyoung indicated, analyzing the girl as if she had dementia.

"I'm not crazy."

Chaeyoung sighed deeply. "If you're not crazy, then what year do you think it is?"

"It's not think. _We are actually_ in the Goryeo Dynasty." She replied as a matter of fact.

Chaeyoung eyed the girl timidly and groaned. "If you're trying to prank me, it's not going to work."

"This is not a prank. This is actually Goryeo." She assured. Her facial expression hinted nothing. "My name is Go Ha Jin, but in this era it's Hae Soo. What's your name?" She asked.

Chaeyoung gave the girl a long hesitant look and then spoke after a few seconds. "Chaeyoung."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Chaeyoung. But, in this era you may go by a different name."

Chaeyoung knitted her brows together. "You're not kidding. Are you?"

Hae Soo nodded her head. "Believe me, I was just like you a week ago. As dumb as a doorbell."

"I'm not dumb." Chaeyoung grunted, and gave the girl a questioning look. "What's your reason for being in the forest?"

The girl rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I was following someone, until I saw you." She replied with a shrug before taking hold of Chaeyoung's wrist. "Come, I think we still can catch up to him."

"Who is _him_?" Chaeyoung asked, eyeing the girl's hand on her wrist.

"The fourth prince." Hae Soo answered, dragging her through the forest.

Chaeyoung had tried to decline the girl, but found her stubborn and very persistent. Finding a way back home would have to wait for now.

They both walked in silence, looking around sceptically. Something then caught their attention, causing them to come to an abrupt halt. There were men dressed in dark robes and weird green masks. The other few wore blue robes and no masks. All of them stood before a very masculine and tall man, wearing a brown robe and dark headwear. Chaeyoung could only see his backside, yet something told her that he was a powerful man. One that shouldn't be messed with.

Chaeyoung and Hae Soo hid behind a few bamboo trees, observing the men who were on the bottom and not so far away from them.

The men in the green masks began to kneel as the others in the blue robes stood behind them with their swords out.

Chaeyoung watched attentively, swallowing the lump in her throat. She wasn't even sure if Hae Soo was telling the truth. This could all be in her head; she could still be sleeping. Or was she dead? But there was a voice at the back of her mind that told her she was very much alive and that this wasn't a dream.

Hae Soo covered her mouth and Chaeyoung's eyes shot open, as the men in blue robes swung their swords forward. Blood splattered everywhere as the men in green masks fell to the ground. Dead.

"We have to get out of here." Hae Soo whispered anxiously. "This is bad. Really bad." She added in a flat tone.

Chaeyoung had never seen anyone die in front of her eyes before. What she had just witnessed, was surely going to haunt her for the rest of her life. "Who is that man in the brown?" She asked, glaring at his muscular back, even with the robe covering his upper body she knew he had a good physique.

Her gaze travelled back towards Hae Soo.

"That's the third prince," Hae Soo replied bluntly. She then gasped. "No." She chanted beneath her breath.

Chaeyoung knitted her brows together and squinted at the young girl who looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Hae Soo started to back away slowly and without warning she sprinted off.

Chaeyoung's lips parted slightly not believing Hae Soo just left her behind like a stray dog. She furrowed her brows and slowly moved her gaze back towards the man in the brown robe — just in time to see him quickly turn his head.

As they locked eyes; the look he gave her was enough to chill her bones.


	3. Chapter Two

~Chapter Two~

Chaeyoung was the first to look away as she took a nervous step back when she saw the barely contained rage brewing in the man's dark eyes.

Without hesitation, she took a bated breath, spun around and darted towards the same direction Hae Soo had gone in.

She felt a rush of adrenaline radiating down her body and through her limbs. The sky had gotten a bit darker, making it difficult to focus on where she was going.

"Catch her!" A deep masculine voice bellowed through the night, but she quickly disregarded it as she picked up her pace, passing many bamboo trees on the way.

She knew they weren't far behind her, judging by the sound of their boots clashing with the leaves and twigs that scattered over the ground.

Just ahead of her was three dark figures, and as she approached them, she noticed that one of them had on the green ugly looking mask, and the other also wore a mask but it was only covering half of his face. They were holding swords that were dangerously pointed at a girl in a pink hanbok. Chaeyoung's mouth gaped open as she noticed the third person.

Chaeyoung was about to intervene, until she was forcefully yanked back by the men in blue robes. A hand clamped over her mouth which muffled her screams as three pairs of hands held her arms and legs. She thrashed and kicked with all her might, not missing the irritated groans from the men who were having difficulties detaining her.

As she continued fighting to be freed, she hadn't noticed they had exited out of the forest and into an eerie street with no houses or anything insight. It was completely deserted, except for the man in the brown robe who she remembered was a prince, and behind him was a few of the same men she saw in the forest.

"Put her down." The prince commanded.

The men restraining her immediately did as they were told.

As soon as Chaeyoung's feet touched the ground, she was fixed on throwing her fist at the shit heads who had the audacity to capture her. But she was rudely inturrupted when a razor-sharp sword levelled at her chin.

"What are you doing in the forest?" That same husky modulated voice spoke. It sounded so alluring yet murderous.

Chaeyoung eyed the sword then lifted her gaze and swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat.

His dark eyes were glowering at her as his upper lip curled in disgust.

_Woah! Who knew a guy can be so intimidating._ She thought absentmindly, unaware that her face had turned bright red.

"Answer me!" The prince growled impatiently.

Chaeyoung winced at his harsh tone.

"Uh-well, I was taking a stroll like I always do every night, and I happen to see-nothing. Just the trees, the branches, the birds flying in the air-"

"What. were. you. doing. in. the. forest?" He drawled out with much more warning in his voice as he inturrupted her babbling.

She swallowed again.

"I told you, I was taking a stroll," she said more confidently.

"In the forest?" He snarled, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Sometimes I like to be adventurous."

_Did I say adventurous? _

_Damn, if this is the Goryeo Era then I better stop using words that this timeline isn't fond of._ She admitted to herself.

"Stupid girl! DO NOT test me! I will decapitate your head," he threatened, putting more pressure on the sword.

Chaeyoung gulped and tipped her head back.

"I, very much prefer my head intact, thank you for offering," she answered abruptly, eyeing the sword again.

_I don't think I've ever feared anything in my life. Who would of thought a mere sword would make me cower like a coward._

"Not only is it disrespectful to not bow or not address me by my title... but I cannot stand a liar," he said disgruntled, as he looked her over, and she looked back at him.

She tried to bow but failed as the tip of the sword touched below her chin so instead of nodding her head, her brows reluctantly lifted. "I'm not lying... m-my prince."

"Who am I?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Chaeyoung swallowed again. "Y-you're a prince... uhm-uh..."

_Oh shit! I remember Hae Soo mentioning something about him being a prince but what number was he again? Was it 3... or 4? I really should pay more attention when people talk. _

"You speak very weird, girl," he glowered.

The tension was thick in the air as she scrutinized him.

"HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT THE PRINCE IN THAT WAY. THIS IS DISRESPECTFUL, YOU DISGRACEFUL-" One of the men in the blue robes growled but ate the rest of his words up, as soon as the prince silenced him with a hand in the air.

Chaeyoung averted her gaze towards the ground and frowned as she thought deeply.

_Oh, right. Now I remember._ She adamantly thought.

"You're the fourth prince," Chaeyoung assured with a triumph look plastered across her face.

The prince, however, the look he bore was one of dark rage. His jaw clenched tightly and his fists shook at his side as he gave her the most furious glare that anyone had ever given her.

_Uh-oh have I just sealed my death sentence?_ She wondered.

The sword withdrew from her neck, as she sighed in relief but stood frozen in her spot as a low growl erupted from the prince.

"What household are you from, girl? And do not dare lie to me _AGAIN_!" The prince barked, scowling in agitation.

She instinctively took a wary step back as he approached her.

This new world she was in was getting more, and more frightening by the minute. Before, she had her doubts about being stuck in another dimension or whatever this was called. She had only seen these things happen in movies and tv shows. It was nothing but fictional. But now she was beginning to let it sink in...

What if she couldn't get back?

She wasn't even sure if her brother was still alive. That thought alone, scared her to death. What was the point of returning home if her brother was dead.

How could she live with herself?

As if a switch had gone off; Chaeyoung eyes began to twitch in despair as her hands clenched at her side. No trace of the fear that had clogged her not a second ago. That hot sizzling anger was directed at herself.

How could she let this happen?

How could she let her brother drown?

She could have prevented it if she was strong enough to fight the strong force that tugged her beneath the water.

_Why the hell am I here? WHY! _She thought angrily.

She peered at the prince with a distant look, and without warning, her leg struck out as she sent a powerful kick towards his abdomen, making him stumble back.

If her brother was dead what was the point of living, or answering all these foolish questions.

The men in blue robes were taken aback for a moment, until they snapped and lunged at her with a look of anger and resentment, seeing that she had blandly disrespected their prince more then once now. But this time she had taken it too far.

A whirlwind of emotion clouded her judgement. For the first time in her life, Chaeyoung felt hopeless. Thinking about her brother made her feel this way. It made her weak and vulnerable.

Chaeyoung eyed all their swords that were pointed at her. "If you want to kill me, go on. Show me what you've got," she gritted out, eyeing them all as she stood in defensive mode. If this was another world, she might reunite with her brother if she died. But she surely wasn't going down without a fight.

After her parents died, the only reason she was still breathing was because of her brother. It was he who'd gave her the strength and courage to go on with life, protecting him as if he was her treasure. But now she felt numb, and completely brainless of what she was supposed to do now.

She couldn't live without Chan Woo.

Chaeyoung squinted her eyes and gestured them to come at her.

"Put your weapons down. _Now!"_ The prince demanded coldly.

She grimaced, noticing the men had quickly obeyed. She stared into the prince's dark furious eyes as he stalked towards her. Once he was standing directly in front of her, he took hold of her chin, and squeezed it painfully.

She narrowed her brows and lifted her fist to thrust it into his stomach but froze at his harsh words.

His mouth hovered over her ear. "No one has ever touched me and lived," he whispered dangerously. She felt his lips linger at her earlobe, making her turn her head the other way. He pulled back to look at her, his facial expression darkening.

"Put her in a prison cell!"

**Thank you for reading.****Please leave a review if I should continue with this story. **


	4. Chapter Three

~Chapter Three~

Chaeyoung tediously blinked at the ground as she sat on the hard cement floor that had yellow hay laid all over her cell. It would be wise if she was conjuring up a plan to escape, but instead her mind was contemplating something else. Something much more vital, which had caused a motion of frustration to surge through her body. She wanted to punch something; a particular deceitful prince would have been satisfying.

Chaeyoung was brooding over fried chicken, kimchi stew, chicken soup with a pinch of ginseng, and her most favourite dish... beef stir fry. Her mouth watered in distress as she scowled at thinking about all the food she was dying to eat right now. Food had always been an important part of her day. She loved it more than anything, other than her brother, of course, who she was trying so hard to not think about. The matter was too depressing for her.

She had been put into this small, rigid cage for almost a week which seemed like an eternity. Her lips were dry from dehydration and her stomach as empty as the vast hole in her heart.

Since being in this cell no one had visited her. Not even that obnoxious bastard of a prince who reminded her of that hairy gorilla, King Kong, and his wrathful expression. She wondered why the prince got so riled up when she had unintentionally referred him as the fourth prince. He could be the hundredth prince for all she cared.

It goes to show that his personality was pure and utter shit.

The ground was her bed and she had a bucket for a toilet. Her hands were bounded by a rope and she was still wearing the purple Hanbok that was now tattered and dirty. She spent her days, grunting and glowering at every guard that was stationed outside her cell with their back to her. Not to mention it smelt like rotten corpse, mixed with sweat, dirt and blood in this rusty cell. The disgusting odor made her stomach churn in more ways than one.

However, Chaeyoung had never felt so lonely in her life. The repellant smell that filled her sense everyday, since waking up in this shit hole was becoming more and more of a trend to her. But being lonely was surely going to kill her. The defeaning silence was more painful to bare than the insults from the guards that were standing outside her cell.

A groan escaped her mouth as she shut her eyes, leaning her head against the wall. The sound of a door opening filled her ears. Her gaze lifted at a leisurely pace as a scowl formed across her lips at seeing the handsome bastard who had her locked up in this shit hole.

The prince was looking at her intensively as if trying to unravel a difficult puzzle. He was now dressed in a long sleeveless black robe that had golden flowers peppering it, and under it was a high sandy colored gown that tugged at his towering figure. Chaeyoung couldn't help but stare longer than she anticipated at the round thick silver earrings he wore which had beautiful patterns, and two small orange beads that hung off the bottom. Her gaze shifted slowly towards his bun that was neatly tied to the top of his head with a glamorous jewellery holding it in place.

"Fancy seeing you here... _thirteenth prince_. It's been way too long. Have you come to gloat on how low you had stooped to get me into this _cozy_ cell?" Chaeyoung said scornfully, hefting a brow.

The third prince grunted in disapproval as he approached her. "You insolent girl. I will not have you disrespect me again. I am the third Prince, Wang Yo. Son of Empress Dowager Yoo and King Taejo. You will not call me anything other than third prince, am I clear!" He demanded threateningly, his scowl deepening when she turned her head away from him.

"Why are you avoiding my question? Is it too embarrasing to discuss..." she paused and looked back at him, her eyes narrowed as a small smirk made it's way across her pursed lips. "_Thirteenth prince."_

Being locked in here, alone, was already torturing her soul. The first few days she was beating herself up over her brother. It was truly the worse days of her life. It felt like a nightmare. She honestly wanted to die, but her ego wouldn't have it. It was way too wilful and eager to find another way.

It had given her hope that Chan-Woo could still be alive. If she was teleported to this period then there was hope for when she returned. Time could have frozen in her timeline. She had seen it happen before. But only in movies and tv shows. There was proof that anything was possible.

Chaeyoung just needed to believe and have faith that all would turn out well in the end.

But where should she start?

_The red moon._ A voice piped in her head.

Yes, that was the last thing she had recalled before she went unconscious.

_Don't worry, little brother. I'll find a way back to you. Hold on just a little bit longer._ She thought with determination.

The third prince growled and leaned forward, instinctively bringing his lips down close to her ear.

"You are the most vile creature I have ever met. You speak as if you're not from here. Where are you from girl?" he asked gruffly.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Chaeyoung muttered.

"I've warned you, girl, to not test me. And yet here you are lying and disrespecting me, too many times now," the prince spat, his eyes darkening with malice, as he pulled back to face her, and stiffened when he noticed she was looking at him. A hint of amusement lingering on her lips, which only made him clench his fists tightly to keep his anger in check. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you, little by little, until there's nothing left of that unpleasant mouth of yours."

"I'm already broken," she told him with a shrug. "But do your worse." Her lips casted a lopsided grin that made his eyes burn with rage.

"Your highness, your mother told me to fetch you. She's waiting in her chambers," a royal guard inturrupted from outside the cell.

The prince pulled away from her and turned his head towards the guard, as he gave a small nod the guard left. The third prince whipped his head back around. "You're not going to like what I have in store for you. When I get back you're going to wish you were dead," he said coldly as they locked eyes.

Chaeyoung gave him an open mouth smile which made him blink at her with lack of certainty.

"When I had relentlessly beaten all your men. Why did you use such a low way to take me down? Why not fight like a man? Were you afraid..."

After he had ordered his men to take her to the cell, she immediately retaliated, putting them all on their asses. But she never imagined that she would go down with a needle in her neck. That crafty bastard of a prince had injected her with something that'd put her out like a light, and when she had woken. She found herself in a cell.

"_Afraid?_" The prince repeated in complete disdain, as though it was the most disgusting thing he had ever heard. "You are delusional. How could I be afraid of a little scum like you! You should be thankful I didn't kill you on the spot!" he hissed, baring his teeth threateningly.

"Whatever you say," Chaeyoung teased.

_Why am I provoking him? Do I really want this ill-tempered man to kill me?_ She thought.

"I'll be waiting for your return," she replied sarcastically. "Until then... _Thirteenth prince_."

_Yep, I'm asking for it. Soon my head will be on one of those platforms. _

Chaeyoung's brows lifted slightly as a voice nagged at her.

_Your brother! What about your brother!? _It mentally said.

_Oh shit! I forgot about my brother! _

As the prince was about to turn around, he stopped and pushed her against the wall, slamming his hands on either side of her face, caging her in. "You... you..." he paused, his eyes glaring at her with hostility but then his hot gaze lingered on her lips.

Chaeyoung's eyes widened slightly as she noticed where he was staring and swallowed hard. "I-I was just kidding," she quickly said, tilting her head to the side and averting her gaze towards the ground. "You shouldn't keep your mother waiting."

"What should you address me as?" he demanded with warning. Chaeyoung looked at him in feigned surprise.

"Fourth prince— I mean! Third prince! You're the third prince," she quickly corrected herself.

_Shit! Lesson learned... never provoke him again. _Chaeyoung advised herself.

He opened his mouth to talk, but then closed it as his gaze landed on something around her neck.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, pulling the necklace that was hiding beneath her Hanbok. "This does not belong to you. Why do you have it?"

_Well, actually nothing belongs to me._ She mentally added. Her eyes glanced towards the piece of jewelry around her neck. It was a beautiful rounded medallion that had **PARK** written on it.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully.

"What do you mean you don't know! This belongs to Grand General Park. Why do you have it?" He demanded.

Chaeyoung sighed. "I told you, I don't know."

"Hn," he grunted, standing up. "I'll have to ask the general when he arrives today. How _bothersome_." Without sparing her a glance, he walked out of her cell.

**[Author's note]**

**Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review if you want more of this story. **


	5. Chapter Four

~Chapter Four~

Chaeyoung squinted at the guard that stood outside her cell with his back facing her. A couple of hours had passed since the conceited prince left, taking her medallion necklace with him. As she tried to remain sane, she figured starting a conversation with the guard was a great way to get her mind off things. But instead, she was met with the sound of a blade clanging with wooden bars. It was a warning for her to keep quiet, yet Chaeyoung was sick and tired of the dreadful silence that shrouded her empty cell.

For a moment she was lost in her own thoughts until an idea popped in her mind. If the guard wasn't going to talk to her, then she was going to annoy the hell out of him.

"You've gotta help me, I'm losing my mind," she began to sing, knowing fully well that no one from this era would understand English. "Keep getting the feeling you want to leave this all behind." The guard groaned in irritation, causing a wide smile to spread its way across her lips.

Chaeyoung's father was Korean and half American who had taught her English when she was a child. He also bought her a lot of Kids books that were in English such as; Red Riding Hood, Cinderella, The Three Little Pigs, Snow White and many more that he would read to her over and over again. Chaeyoung also loved American music, especially old school. Her favorite song was from the 90s called Step by Step by The New Kids On The Block. She also enjoyed some present-day artists but some songs were too obscene for her liking.

"Thought we were going strong. I thought we were holding on. Aren't we?" she sang a bit louder.

"Shut up!" ordered the guard, whacking her cell again. "Crazy girl," he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

"No, they don't teach you this in school. Now my heart's breaking and I don't know what to do." She pressed her bound hands to her heart. "Thought we were going strong. Thought we were holding on. Aren't we?"

Her smile broadened, flashing her white-straight teeth as she screamed her lungs out with the next lyrics.

"You and me got a whole lot of HISTORY. WE COULD BE THE GREATEST THING THAT THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN."

"I said shut up, you stupid girl!" The guard growled malevolently as he swung the cell door open and walked inside.

Chaeyoung arched an amused brow and tilted her head to the side, twiddling her fingers to the beat of the song.

"We can make some more, we can live forever," she beamed, watching the guard who looked ready to crush her to death.

As she opened her mouth to sing more, she was suddenly yanked from the ground by the hem of her hanbok. The guard gave her a look that would make any girl cower with fear yet Chaeyoung stood there with an open mouth smile.

"What are you smiling for girl!?" The guard fumed.

"This," she uttered and with a swift movement, she shifted her left leg backward, bent her upper body and shoved her elbow into the guard's abdomen and gave him a round kick to the head. The guard hissed in pain and as he fell to his knees Chaeyoung wrapped the noose that bounded her hands around his neck. As he reached for his sword she made a tsking sound with her tongue. "Hand it over," she firmly instructed.

As he refused Chaeyoung fastened her grip on his neck and he shrieked loudly. "Hand it over," she repeated again but with more warning in her voice.

When he eventually abided, she quickly cut her restraint and sighed. "That's better," she let out, whirling her hands around. There were ruddy marks on her wrists which caused her to stare at it for a while and with a short breath, she glanced back at the guard. "Have a good sleep," she said and knocked him out with the hard part of the sword.

As she exited the cell there were more guards standing at the foot of the prison. That was the only way out. There were plenty of cells yet they were all empty. No wonder she felt so lonely.

With a heavy breath, she quietly sneaked into another opened cell. There were only two guards patrolling the exit, but she wasn't sure how many were outside.

The guards were talking boastfully among each other not knowing there was someone scrutinizing them. As they started chortling that was when she made her move.

All it took was a couple of seconds to knock them out with the same sword she used on the guard in her cell. As she walked up the small staircase and exited the dungeon her eyes stung by the scorching sun. She promptly lifted a hand to cover her face as a small groan fled her lips.

After adjusting to the sun she hid behind a nearby bush and noticed there were a few guards surrounding the place. She could easily take them down but there would no doubt be more close by so it was best to leave without being noticed.

As she saw a clear opening she jumped over a brick wall, landing on the other side of a much larger space with many small buildings.

Her eyes dilated as she saw a few more guards standing around. She swiftly hid behind another bush and waited for a couple of seconds and ran towards the nearest house. All the houses were the same size and were cramped next to each other. They were quite decent looking yet very small.

Chaeyoung took a deep breath and ran to the backside where there was another wall. This wall was much bigger to jump over, however, there was a large stone beneath it. She shortly glanced around and climbed onto the stone. Her feet leaped into the air as she quickly gripped onto the rim of the wall and pulled herself up. She heaved both legs over the edge and jumped off.

But she never expected someone to be standing on the other side of the wall. Her eyes dilated and jaw slackened as she fell into the arms of the third prince who looked just as shocked as she was.

_Why did it have to be this evil bastard?_ she thought.

"_Ye-Jin?_" A thick voice sounded from behind her. She groaned and steered her eyes away from the third prince who gathered his composure and was now glaring hatefully at her.

Chaeyoung stared at the man who spoke. He had on a golden armor with a black robe underneath that tugged at his short and stocky frame. On his head, there was a golden helmet with a horse tail on the top. "Where have you been?" he added with what looked to be concern in his voice.

**Please leave a review I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter.**


End file.
